Scourge (Sith)
Uwaga! Ten artykułdotyczy postaci żyjącej w Erze Starej Republiki. Może szukasz innego artykułu. Lord Scourge, to Sith działający w okresie odrodzonego Imperium Sithów lorda Vitiate. Był uczniem Darth Nyriss. Historia "-''Lordzie Scourge! Jestem Sechel. Witamy na Dromund Kaas.'' ''-Witamy z powrotem. Nie jestem na tej planecie po raz pierwszy."'' - fragment książki The Old Republic: Revan Scourge był czystej krwi Sithem. Został urodzony kilka dekad przed Wojną Domową Jedi (około 3956 roku BBY). Urodzony i wychowany w odbudowanym przez Dartha Vitate Imperium Sithów, które ukrywało się około dwa tysiące lat po pierwszym (w 5000 rok BBY). W 3964 roku BBY został znaleziony przez Imperium i odkryto, że jest wrażliwy na moc. Zabrano go do Akademii Sithów i szkolono na Sitha. Na Dromund Kaas był szkolony jako Akolita. Kiedy poleciał na Dromund Kaas, wyczuł wielką potęgę Ciemnej Strony Mocy, która emanowała z cytadeli Imperatora. Kiedy był szkolony zakochał się w pewnej dziewczynie. Scourge spędził osiem lat w Akademii Sithów, ucząc się jak używać moc. Był mistrzem w przesłuchiwaniu ludzi. Myślał, że zostanie na Dromund Kaas, jednak jego mażenie się nie spełniło - został wysłany, aby powstrzymał serię buntów. W służbie u Darth Nyriss W 3954 roku BBY Scourge zostaje Lordem Sithów oraz wraca na Dromund Kaas by zapobiec zamachom na Darth Nyriss. Jej osobisty doradca - inny czystej krwi Sith Sechel wita go i zawozi do osobistej twierdzy Nyriss w mieście Kaas. Ochroniaż fortecy Murtog nie zgadza się na wpuszczenie nie znajomego. Chwilę później atakują go najemnicy. Zabijając ich udowadnia swoją lojalność. kiedy zostaje wpuszczony do twierdzy Nyriss, dowiaduje się, że zamach był zaplanowany celowo, aby sprawdzić jego lojalność. Nyriss informuje go, że zostaje wysłany do fabryki droidów na planecie Halion. Kiedy tam wuruszyli zniszczyli fabrykę droidów FDU. Okazuje się, że to Darth Xedrix - jeden z członków Mrocznej Rady zaplanował wszystkie zamachy. Scourge czekał na niego w jaskini na Boshirdzie. Xedrix i jego dwaj uczniowie stoczyli walkę po której zginęli. Tropem Imperatora "-''Jesteś wierny Imperium? (...) ''-Jestem wierny Imperatorowi. -''Imperatorowi czy Imperium? ''(...) ''Imperator oszalał.Jeśli go nie powstrzymamy, doprowadzi do zagłady nas wszystkich." - ''fragment książki The Old Republic: Revan Scourge dowiaduje się, że Xedrix nie współpracował z separatystów. Nyriss mówi Scourgowi, że Imperator oszalał i próbuje zniszczyć Republikę. Kiedy polecieli na Nathemę Nyriss opowiedziała mu całą historię Imperatora. Kiedy wylądowali na powieszchni planety Scourge zobaczył statek Revana. Przesłuchał go, a kiedy wrócił z Nathemy zamknął w celi Nyriss. Revan okłamał Scourge'a mówiąc mu, że miał wizję w której uratowali go przyjaciele. Scourge dowiaduje się, że szuka go pewna kobieta. Kiedy zaprosił ką na spotkanie, dowiedział się, że jest przyjaciółką Revana. Wracając do fortecy zabił Murtoga, a potem zabrał pliki Nyriss i zabił Sechela. Sojusz z Jedi "-Jesteś Jedi.A więcmówił prawdę.Przewidział to. -O czym ty mówisz? -Jesteś tu z powodu Revana. Przybyłaś, aby go ocalić. -Jestem pod wrażeniem, że tak szybko się domyśliłeś. -Nie domyśliłem się. Revan mi powiedział." - fragment książki The Old Republic: Revan Scourge zawiązał sojusz z Meetrą i Revanem. Poinformował Vitate, że Nyriss go zdradziła. Kiedy straż Imperatora zaatakowała jej fortecę, Scourge włamał się do lochów. Wtedy Darth Nyriss zaatakowała ich wszystkich. Revan zaatakował ją piorunem i zmienił w kupę popiołu. Wracając obmyślili plan, aby zaatakować Imperatora. Atak na cytadelę W jaskini Scourge miał wizję, że leży na podłodzę, a obok niego stoi Imperator z mieczem i śmieje się. Następnego dnia wyruszają do cytadeli Imperatora. Zabijają strażników i staczają walkę. Ich droid T3-M5 zostaje rozwalony przez Imperatora. Wtedy Scourge ma pełno wizji. W ostatniej widzi nieżywą Meetrę i siebie stojącego obok Imperatora. Sugerując się tą wizją zabija Meetrę. Pojawienia się * The Old Republic: Revan * The Old Republic * The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel * The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter * The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Sithowie (rasa) Kategoria:Członkowie Imperium Sithów